Forum:Isobu for Uzushiogakure
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and article of the Fanon Tailed Beast you are applying for. <--'Isobu' --> 2. What is the origin of this beast? How did it come to exist, and what has it done in the time period prior to FC? Is it related to the shinju? If so, what is this relation? 3. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? If your character is part of a village at the time of the sealing, why would they have been chosen over other candidates to receive the Tailed Beast? If they were not part of a village, how did they manage to seal the beast? (Note: This is going to involve a lot of my own opinions.) During the sealing of the Shinju, Hagoromo was aided by his brother, Hamura, to help seal the beast within himself. This has led me to believe that Hamura had skill in fūinjutsu. This would later, through my own assumptions, be somewhat supported by the Uzumaki and Senju "distant" familial relationship. This distance may be due to the fact that the Uzumaki descended from Hamura, who was the uncle of Asura, and became the cousins of the Senju. With the Uzumaki having extensive knowledge of seals, I gathered that Hamura would have had greater knowledge than what was shown. Another of my beliefs is that Hamura was present at the time when Hagoromo used Creation of All Things to create the Tailed Beasts. Although he may not have been there to see them be named, but would later have some sort of contact with them. Due to the similarity of presence and probable benevolence that the Sage of Six Paths exhibited, the Tailed Beasts would have likely showed fondness towards Hamura. His chakra may have also been a factor, as TB were down to react to certain chakras, with Hagoromo and Hamura being brothers. Later on down the line of descendants, that chakra would be passed on to the Uzumaki. After the Fourth War, the TB were free to set off wherever they wanted. As in the title, Isobu just so happened to be drawn towards the area where Hamura's chakra was most prominent. Since the Uzumaki had lived so long within the Land of Whirlpools, their chakra lingered in the land. This chakra was a beacon for Isobu who traveled to and ultimately resided in waters surrounding the island. As Uzushiogakure grew back towards its former glory under Kachū and Kaito, exploration increased and the eventual discovery of Isobu occurred. At first, reports came in as a "large, turtle-like creature" roamed the eastern shores of the Land of Whirlpools. Gradually, with more investigation, the identity and nature was eventually uncovered. Word got out to other nations that a TB was loose and put Kaito and Kachū in a race against time. They knew of the power they could hold if they seized the beast and as such, acted quickly. A mission was set up to capture the beast by order of Kaito. Kachū lead the expedition with his high caliber fūinjutsu alongside Chieko. Within 2 weeks, the beast was located and engaged. In the skirmish, Kachū managed to catch Isobu off guard and have enough ninja restrain it so that he could seal it within Chieko's FLying Thunder God Dimension. Once completed, the ninja returned home with the beast in tow. 4. Bonus question: What kind of seal was used for the sealing of the beast? What are it’s strengths and weaknesses? A modified was used to seal the beast. It is a layered seal that controls different aspects of the sealed object. The seal was specifically modified for living beings. The first layer would contain the physical body of Isobu. The second layer would hold the Yin half of its chakra. The third layer would hold the Yang half. The fourth and final later would act as a failsafe if any of the previous layers failed. The weakness of the seal is that it does not allow a Jinchūriki to actually use its chakra effectively and only acts as lock on a chest. In order for using the chakra to be possible, a different seal would be needed (See Question 9). 6. What is the relationship between the tailed beast and your character? If they are on good terms, why? If they are on bad terms, what plans does your character have to improve this relationship? N/A 7. What are the powers of the Tailed Beast? How do they work? How do these powers fit in with the identity of the beast itself? Roughly how much chakra/natural energy/whatever does your best have? What of these powers are accessible with the Jinchuuriki? N/A 8. What is the relationship between the beast and it’s jin? How proficient are they with it’s power? N/A 9. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? I plan to discuss with Chix my plan for Isobu. So far, I am thinking of delegating the privilege of being a Jinchūriki to whoever can create the most remarkable ninja from Uzushiogakure. It would give others who might want the beast a chance to create a character for it and not have to worry about the application. This is not to say that just anyone will be getting the beast. Chix and I, once I talk with him, will review any characters that could be in the running.